I Owe You Now
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: This is just the companion fic/ missing chapter from my original story I owe you, but you could read this separately, it should still make sense, kind of. All warning are inside. Yaoi!


**A/N) Shameless! Over 2,000 words of what would accurately be described as fluffy smut. This is the missing last chapter of I Owe You, aka, the smutty smut! Written for my number one favorite person to write lemons for! So he better freakin love this, because I have had quite a long time to work on it. I know he will. As for warnings, its yaoi. Two boys doing the sexy times in detail. There isn't anything kinky or anything like that. Well unless you count flexibility, but that's a subject all on its own. Also, as a note...the position used in this is possible. I know...I've done it! Lol! But I am giving away too much! Uhm, that's pretty much it.**

 **Oh I don't own Free! or Magi. Enjoy!**

Haru sat perched on Alibaba's waist, kissing him deeply. He was moaning into the blonde's mouth, as he felt a hot tongue trying to map out his mouth. He loved it. He trailed his fingertips up Alibaba's arms, moving up until he had his fingers wrapped in blonde hair.

Alibaba gave a muffled moan, and ran his hands down Haru's exposed back. His ran them delicately down his spine, before slipping them in to the waistband of his swimwear. He went no farther, he just left them there.

Haru loved those sword callused hands, trailing down his body. He shivered in delight, and ground his hips into Alibaba's. Both boy's gasped at the feeling. Haru wasn't a virgin, but he had never felt like this before. Painfully hard, wanting it, and gazing into the eyes of someone he really cared about.

Alibaba moved his hands up, and cupped Haru's cheek, staring up into shining blue eyes. "Haru, you're so beautiful." He whispered, before grabbing the boy by the back of the head, and pulling him down for another kiss. The kiss turned into a battle of tongues very quickly. Things getting more heated by the second. Alibaba couldn't help, but grind his hard member against Haru's more than willing body. They broke the kiss, and Haru closed his eyes as he rocked his hips in time with Alibaba. Their bodies, becoming slick from sweat, due to arousal, moved in perfect harmony.

Clothes were becoming frustrating. Haru was easily naked. He only wore his swimwear, Alibaba had on more than that. Haru grabbed Alibaba by the red string around his throat, and pulled him to sit up. Haru struggled to wrestle Alibaba out of his clothes, but was losing focus. At that angle, the blonde had free reign over the ebony haired boy's chest and neck. Haru found out, getting his neck sucked on and nipples played with, was almost enough to make him orgasm on the spot. He had never had a lover before. Someone tender and gentle, who tried to find every erogenous zone on his body. He was learning things about himself, while experiencing mind numbing pleasure.

And Alibaba watched. Haru's perfectly pink mouth parted, as he moaned and panted in bliss, pink cheeks, sweat soaked skin, his eyes shut, as he just felt pleasure. Alibaba wanted to keep him at the point. He also wanted more, and began to help Haru remove his clothes. At Alibaba's swimsuit, Haru's fingers trembled, and he seemed hesitant. The blonde's erection was straining against the fabric already. Even though Haru was hard and already naked, something about removing the last layer on Alibaba, made him nervous.

The blonde had been pushed on his back, and saw blue eyes looking at him "Haru, if you don't want to-" He was cut off.

"I do. I'm just afraid I'll wake up. This is a dream."

"It's real, Haru. Don't worry, with you, I feel like I'm constantly dreaming."

Haru smiled, and slowly pulled off Alibaba's swimsuit. He pulled them down the creamy white legs, and discarded them to the floor. Hesitantly, he looked at Alibaba, now fully naked before him. He inhaled sharply. Alibaba was gorgeous. He quickly crawled between his legs, and with a shaking hand, grasped Alibaba's hardness. He smirked when the boy gave a quick inhale. He leaned his head down, and gave the erection in his hand, a long lick from base to tip. He did that a few times, savoring the feeling of having Alibaba writhe underneath him. Then, he held the penis by the base, and encased just the head, in his mouth.

Alibaba jolted. He had never felt anything this amazing before. He pulled at his hair when Haru started to slowly take more into his mouth, as he bobbed up and down on his length. Alibaba moved his hands to grip the sheets, and gasped and moaned at the feeling. It was a good thing there was a hand on his hip to keep him from bucking up. It all felt so good.

Haru gave one last hard suck, before pulling off with a pop. He looked up into the lust glazed, golden eyes, of Alibaba. He savored that look. It was one of love and desire for him, with sparks of lust. The one man, who made Haru believe love was true. He found it with Alibaba. He crawled up to the blonde and kissed him again. Their bodies moving in tandem, as they kissed, and ground their erections together. Haru pulled away, and messed with the lantern beside the bed. He dipped his fingers into the oil.

Alibaba watched him curiously, and almost lost it when Haru trailed the slick fingers behind him. You had to be stupid to not know what Haru was doing when he made a face. He was putting his fingers into his own hole. Alibaba watched, completely enraptured by the sight. Haru was rolling his hips back onto his fingers, crying out when he added another finger. Alibaba ran his hands down the darker haired boy's sides. Whispering encouragement, as Haru whimpered and moaned.

Haru whined, when he pulled his fingers out. He dipped them into the oil again, and slicked up Alibaba's member. He then held it by the base, and positioned his entrance above the head.

Their eyes locked, and Alibaba held Haru by his hips. Slowly, Haru lowered himself down, and Alibaba felt like he couldn't breathe. The initial penetration left them breathless, and Haru dropped down, completely filling up his body. They both cried out, and Alibaba gripped Haru's waist tighter. The whole experience, of being as close as possible, was amazing.

Haru's face was contorted somewhere between pain and pleasure. Golden eyes looked into blue "Are you okay Haru?" Alibaba asked.

Haru took a shaky breathe, and nodded his head "It hurts a little, but I like being close to you, Alibaba."

They stared at one another, breathing heavily, just enjoying the feeling. Until finally, Haru rolled his hips, and Alibaba threw his back back at the intense feeling.

Haru rolled his hips a little longer, getting used to the dull burning and stretching feeling he had from being filled up. Once the initial pain passed, he placed his hands on Alibaba's knees, as he leaned his body back and began moving his hips in a more up and down motion. Now, making the length buried in him, slip in and out of his body.

Alibaba groaned, the feeling was absolutely incredible. Haru was so tight, and the motions of his body were perfect. Alibaba was a bit inexperienced in this, so he let Haru take the lead, and just kept his hands on Haru's hips and groaned in pleasure. When Haru leaned up and hunched over him, with his palms on his chest, he looked up at the sweaty, panting boy

"Help...I'm getting a little worn out." Haru whispered.

The blonde didn't need to hear anymore, and he used his hold on the hips, to help Haru ride on the length buried inside of him.

Haru stiffened, and clamped a hand around his mouth, letting out a muffled yell. He knew exactly what caused that spark of pleasure.

Alibaba stopped, and looked at Haru with concern. Haru's blue eyes burned with desire "Don't you dare stop! Do it again, please." Haru yelled at him.

Alibaba smirked, and sat up. He adjusted their bodies until Haru was on his back. His legs were over Alibaba's shoulders, and his lower back was braced against the blonde's knees. He was bent at an angle, but the way Alibaba was just grinding against his pleasure gland with ease, made his body thrum with anticipation. He jolted when he felt something warm encase his rock hard shaft.

At this angle, with a slightly stiff neck, Alibaba could get his mouth on Haru's cock. Must be a benefit, of Haru being taller than Alibaba, and he would use the benefit to his advantage. He kept his mouth at a firm suction, barely moving his hips to grind right into Haru's prostate. Alibaba knew senseless thrusting would send his virgin self right into bliss, but this wasn't just about him. This was also about Haru, and making sure the ex slave knew he was adored and loved. So he continued his assault.

Haru was sweating and trembling. His body felt ignited between the dual assault on his being. All he could do, was convulse and moan loudly as lava filled his veins. Never in his life, had he felt so much desire, love, and pure bliss coursing through him. It was enough to make him tear up, and tilt his head back moaning out "Gods, Alibaba! I love you."

Alibaba pulled off with with a pop sound, and cupped Haru's face "I love you too, Haru."

"I'm not going to last Ali. Please." Haru pleaded.

Alibaba eagerly fulfilled the request. He wrapped his strong arms around the boy's thighs, and pulled him impossibly closer, filling him completely, with his full length. He took a second to take a deep breathe, before drilling, repeatedly into the body beneath him. Their hips colliding with so much force, that the sweat between them, caused the flesh to make slick slapping noises. Which only seemed to encourage them, by the sounds of their own lewd and lust filled sounds of pleasure. Haru moaned loudly, gripping onto Alibaba's arms, to keep him tethered to this place, as he was pretty certain he found heaven at this point.

Alibaba's hips were beginning to stutter, as his moans and groans increased in pitch and volume. He grabbed Haru's length, and pumped it furiously, as he began to do sharp, deep, filling, thrusts into Haru's body. He grunted with each snap, putting intensity into each thrust.

Haru's trembling got worse as everything kept coiling in his stomach. Everything building up, like a dam, ready to burst. His legs stiffened, and his back arched, as he slammed down onto Alibaba to meet a particularly hard thrust, and he cried out, as his orgasm ripped through him. He completely coated the blondes hand in his seed. He trembled with after shocks as he was mercilessly drilled into still.

Finally, Alibaba stiffened, thrusting his length as far as it would go, as he filled Haru's body up with hot, thick, creamy ropes of semen.

Haru moaned softly at feeling of his insides being filled up. His eyes fluttered, as he stared up into hazy golden ones. His legs were hastily dropped, and he had a hot mouth on his own. He kissed back earnestly, draping his arms around Alibaba's neck. The kiss was quickly broken, but kisses were trailed up and down his jaw, while soft I love yous poured from Alibaba's mouth. And for once in his life, Haru believed someone.

A groaned spilled forth, as they removed the place where they were joined. Alibaba walked over to where a water basin and rags were sat. He placed a rag in the water, and squeezed it, cleaning himself off, before repeating the action with a fresh rag and handing it to Haru.

Once they were clean, Alibaba crawled into bed, and snuggled into his new boyfriend. Haru chuckled,

"I believe my debt is paid in full." He whispered.

Alibaba chuckled, and kissed up and down the column of smooth neck exposed in front of him "I believe no good deed should be left unpaid, Haru." He said, trailing his fingers up and down Haru's naked thighs and waist.

Haru giggled at the soft touch, and looked at Alibaba. His blue eyes absolutely mystifying, with how they seemed to swirl with happiness "Are you saying, what I think you're saying, Alibaba?"

Alibaba smirked, pulling Haru closer against his body, shamelessly rubbing his re-hardened member against Haru's back "I'm saying, exactly what you think I'm saying, Haru." He kissed the boy's ear, gently nipping at it. "After something that incredible, I think I owe you, now."


End file.
